


"You're Going Grey"

by AmoldineShepard



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoldineShepard/pseuds/AmoldineShepard
Summary: A very short drabble I wrote about my Shepard and Kaidan.Set during Mass Effect 3(And Yes, my Shepard is called Amoldine, like my username)





	"You're Going Grey"

Shepard was bored of the reports that had been slowly growing over the past few weeks. She was currently lying on the couch her head resting in her boyfriend’s lap, she grinned softly at Kaidan studying his features as he worked on his own report.

Resting the datapad on her chest, “I could get used to this” Shepard stated plucking the datapad from his hands and placing it together with hers on the coffee table beside them “But I keep getting distracted” It was true. She often found her gaze drifting over to Kaidan when she found herself unable to continue to think of words to write. 

Kaidan chuckled bending down and kissing her softly tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear “Good distraction? Or a bad one?”  
“I haven’t decided yet” She replied sitting up and kissing him again “I’m leaning towards a good distraction, but others may think it is a bad one”

“You’re also a distraction Deene” Kaidan grinned resting his forehead against hers

“And you’re going grey” Shepard smiled cheekily ruffling his hair.


End file.
